


Yellow Umbrella

by mintaecheol (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Taeyong, Toddler Dreamies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintaecheol
Summary: When Taeyong decided that he wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, he never expected that he was also going to be a best friend, a brother, a mother and a father to the cutest children in the whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong rubbed his hands together as he walked around his classroom. It was 6:30 am. The room was quiet and chilly without the dozen kids usually running around and making a mess. It was way earlier than any teacher had to be in school but Taeyong didn’t mind. He quite liked having some time to himself before classes begun to re-organize the supplies that his kids would need, look over the days’ activities and, of course -

“Yongie! Yongie!” Yukhei entered the room with a loud bang. Taeyong barely had time to put down the stack of books he had been carrying before Yukhei launched himself into his arms with a whoop. “You’re back!”

“Hey there,” Taeyong laughed, narrowly dodging Yukhei’s skinny limbs as the kid tried to burrow himself into his teacher. He habitually checked the empty doorway, sighing when he noticed the cold, dark and empty corridor that Yukhei must’ve bolted through. 

“Missed you,” Yukhei mumbled.

Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat. “I missed you too, buddy.”

“Why didn’t you go to school yesterday?” Yukhei pulled back from their embrace, wide eyes pinched adorably. Taeyong had to bite the inside of his cheek not to coo at the boy. Yukhei was so darned cute.

“I was sick over the weekend, bud. I didn’t want to go to work and get you all sick too.”

Yukhei’s face turned into such a comical face of horror that Taeyong couldn’t help but snort. “You were sick?” He jabbed one of his stubby fingers at Taeyong’s chest. “Yongie, I thought you said that you’ll never get sick as long as you eat your vegetables. Did you lie?”

“Me? Lie to you?” Taeyong gasped exaggeratedly in an attempt to coax out Yukhei’s adorable smile.

Yukhei giggled as Taeyong pressed a hand against his chest. “I’m hurt, buddy. You think so low of me?”

“Yeah – ah, Yongie!” Yukhei yelped as Taeyong tickled his neck and stomach. “Yongie, stop!”

He squirmed and squealed as Taeyong wrapped his arms around his torso, peppering kisses all over the back of his neck and shoulders. “Yongie, Yongie, stop!”

“Never!” Taeyong declared. Yukhei giggled madly, thrashing around in an attempt to get away from him. A futile attempt, really, considering that he was trapped on Taeyong’s lap. “Johnny, save me!” Yukhei called out. “M-make Yongie stop!”

“I don’t know, kid.” Johnny strolled into the room. “Seemed like you deserved it.”

Taeyong smiled at the familiar sight of the six-foot gentle giant bending over to lead the young boy into the room.

"Good morning, Mark." He greeted the kid.

Mark's face lit up when he saw his teacher and he let go of Johnny's hand. "Yongie, you're back!"

"I'm back," Taeyong said happily, as Mark climbed up his lap.

"Are you feeling better now, TY?" Johnny asked, leaning against the teacher's table.

"You _knew_?" Yukhei turned towards Johnny with an aghast expression on his adorable face.

Johnny gave Taeyong a conspiratorial wink.

Taeyong hid his smile against the fluffy strands of Mark’s hair, flushing. He ran his fingers through the unruly locks, smoothing over the wrinkles in his clothing with the palm of his hand. Yukhei hopped down from his lap, marching over to Johnny. 

He barely reached Johnny’s hip but what Yukhei lacked in height, he more than made up for with his presence. “Johnnyyy,” He whined. “You said you didn’t know.”

“That’s hyung to you, kid.”

Yukhei pouted.

“Yongie never makes us call him hyung,” Mark mumbled against his neck. Taeyong squirmed, ticklish.

“ _Mr_. Taeyong,” Johnny stressed, grinning as Taeyong pulled a face. “Is younger than me.”

“By, like, a year.” Taeyong pointed out.

“That’s a whole year I’ve endured in this cruel world longer than you,” Johnny sighed dramatically, resting a hand on Yukhei’s head. The boy needed a haircut, tufts of black sticking out in every direction. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Why are you like this,” Mark mumbled, red with second hand embarrassment.

Johnny sighed again. “Maybe you’ll understand when you’re older.”

Yukhei scrunched his nose, trying to bat Johnny’s hand away from his head.

“Grandpa,” He mumbled.

Mark giggled madly against Taeyong’s chest as Johnny gasped, hand coming up to rest on his chest. “ _Grandpa_?” Johnny wheezed. “Do I look like a grandpa to you?”

Yukhei snickered, taking a couple of steps back to Taeyong.

“Come here, kid!” Johnny lunged, reaching for Yukhei who squealed sharply, ducking behind and around where Taeyong and Mark sat on the teacher’s table.

“Noisy,” Mark wrinkled his nose.

Johnny easily scooped Yukhei up with an arm around his waist. Yukhei kicked, laughing his little head off as he banged his fists on Johnny’s hold on him.

Taeyong shook his head, smiling. “Be careful, grandpa.”

Johnny turned around. “Grandpa juice,” He winked, swinging Yukhei around easily.

As Taeyong was willing his cheeks to cool down, he felt a tiny hand tug on his shirt. “Yongie,” Mark mumbled. “M’hungry.”

Taeyong sighed, “Did Johnny forget to feed you again?”

He was about to turn and scold Johnny when Mark tugged on his shirt again.

“He was going to,” Mark said shyly, looking down. “But . . . I wanted your food.”

Taeyong felt another tug, this time at his heartstrings.

“Sure thing,” He nodded, turning to the other two. “Hey, John –“

A loud ringtone sounded through the laughter, leaving silence in its wake. Yukhei looked up at Johnny with wide eyes as he put him down gently, patting at his pockets for his phone.

“It’s my boss,” Johnny frowned. “I have to take this.”

Turning on his heel, he walked out of the classroom, sandwiching his phone between his shoulder and his head as he took his other cellphone out of his pocket and began typing rapidly, thumbs flying across the screen.

“No, I’m not busy right now …” Johnny’s voice faded in the distance as the door closed behind him.

Taeyong looked at the door, then at the two children staring after Johnny.

He sighed. “Ok, who wants breakfast?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny, as usual, left with harried goodbyes after his phone call. Mark hadn’t bothered to look up from his sandwich when Johnny ducked to peck a kiss on his head.

“You should eat more.” Taeyong pushed the container of grapes toward him.

He watched Mark pop a few grapes into his mouth listlessly as he wiped Yukhei’s mouth clean every other minute. Yukhei ate like a little wolf, stuffing food into his mouth faster than he coulc chew. Taeyong smiled into his omelette as he noticed the egg yolk now smearing into his chubby cheeks. It shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was.

Still, Taeyong looked at Mark who looked much too sad as he ate his egg sandwich.

“I thought you loved egg sandwich, cub?” Taeyong said lightly.

“I do,” Mark murmured, pointedly taking a larger bite.

“I thought you would be more …” Taeyong paused, long enough to make Mark finally look up at him. “Egg-cited.”

Mark blinked.

“Yongie,” Yukhei cried, betrayed. “That was lame!”

“Really?” Taeyong said calmly, leaning over to grab two of the four cartons of milk he packed for today. “I thought it would crack you up.”

Yukhei whined. “ _Yongie_ ,”

Mark snorted, shaking his head. Taeyong grinned to himself as he handed Yukhei his milk carton.

“That was so lame, Yongie.” Mark said, finally smiling again.

“Egg-scuse you,” Taeyong said.

“Lame,” Yukhei called out. Mark cackled, accepting his carton from Taeyong. He dug into his food with more enthusiasm and Taeyong smiled, satisfied. He was about to take his travel mug of coffee when he heard two pairs of feet pounding furiously towards the classroom. The door slammed open and a panting voice cried out victoriously. 

“I won!” He heard someone declare triumphantly.

“You cheated,” Another voice, slightly panting, accused.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

Sighing, Taeyong straightened up and, sure enough, Donghyuck and Jaemin were standing at the doorway. The two were too immersed into their argument to really notice him.

“I won,” Jaemin said, scowling adorably. “Fair and square.”

“Good morning!” Yukhei greeted them, mouth full of egg. Taeyong grimaced.

“You did not! You started _before_ the count of three!” Donghyuck argued.

Jaemin rested his hands on his thin waist. “That’s how count-of-three works, dummy!”

“You’re the dummy!” Donghyuck pointed a finger at Jaemin’s face, face red.

Taeyong noticed Donghyuck’s fists tightening with his irritation so he decided to step in. “Don’t call each other dummy,” He called out, wiping Yukhei’s face once more.

“Yongie!” Jaemin’s face brightened. “You’re back!”

The two – small, even for their age – ran up to him, tiny legs pedaling their thin frames towards him. “Where did you go?” Donghyuck demanded.

“You look beautiful today, Yongie.” Jaemin beamed as he settled on his lap.

“Thank you, Nana.” Taeyong grinned, ruffling his voluminous hair affectionately. He slipped Jaemin’s shirt sleeve back over his shoulder as he turned to answer Donghyuck. “I was sick yesterday, Hyuck. But I’m all better now.”

“Did you not eat vegetables?” Donghyuck frowned. “I thought vitamins keep you healthy!”

“My dad said that vitamins aren’t real.” Mark said.

“Well, your dad says a lot of stupid things.” Taeyong said airily, settling Donghyuck on the table so the two could start eating their breakfast. He knew from experience that Jaemin would refuse to be moved from his lap.

“He does.” Mark nodded gravely.

“I need new crayons, Yongie.” Donghyuck pouted.

Taeyong hummed, “I’ll buy you some later when I walk you guys back.”

Donghyuck cheered, happily accepting the sandwich that Taeyong handed to him.

“Yongie, a man came to the classroom yesterday.” Jaemin said, tugging on Taeyong’s collar to divert his teacher’s attention toward him. “A grown up man.”

“Grown up,” Yukhei echoed, nodding so earnestly that Taeyong smiled.

“Yeah, Doyoung told me about him too.” Taeyong said, running his hands over Jaemin’s thin arms. “Are you guys interested in taking the dance class?”

“I wanna!” Jaemin said enthusiastically, eating the grape that Taeyong fed him.

“I wanna too!” Donghyuck said, not to be outdone.

“Me too, me too!” Yukhei banged his palms on the table.

Taeyong turned to Mark, who was now silently drinking his milk. “How about you, cub?”

“I dunno,” Mark mumbled. “Ask my dad.”

“Johnny would say yes, for sure.” Taeyong said, feeding an insistent Donghyuck a grape. “But I want to know if _you_ want to take the class?”

“Maybe– “

“He’s taking it!” Donghyuck said firmly.

“Taking what?” Renjun walked into the classroom, hand-in-hand with Jungwoo. Without needing Taeyong’s prompt, Yukhei leapt down from his seat, running up to Renjun who handed him his bag without protest. A great deal of progress from the beginning of the year.

“The dance class,” Jaemin said, holding a hand out to Renjun. He took it, allowing himself to be pulled up to Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong sighed, resigning himself to balancing two little boys on his lap. He watched Yukhei pull Jungwoo to sit beside him on the table.

“Did you eat already, Woos?” He asked excitedly. Jungwoo nodded.

“Are you sure?” Yukhei pressed. “Not even an egg sandwich?”

Jungwoo shook his head

“It’s good! I ate three!” Yukhei said proudly. “How about grapes? You want grapes?”

Jungwoo hesitated, before nodding.

Taeyong watched with a warm feeling in his chest as Yukhei fed Jungwoo some grapes as he chattered on and on. At the corner of his eye, he saw students and parents and teachers beginning to walk past the Dream room. The sunlight beginning to stream brighter into the room indicated that they have to pack the food away soon.

“Ok,” He clapped his hands, careful not jostle the two boys on his lap. “Time to clean up!”

The boys nodded obediently. Jaemin and Renjun climbed off his lap to help Yukhei and Donghyuck put the preschool chairs surrounding Taeyong’s desk back to their positions near the tables. Mark put the lids back to their containers while Taeyong wiped the table clean.

“Make sure to put them at the right bins, cub!” Taeyong called out as Mark walked out of the room to throw the trash out, Donghyuck tailing behind him.

“Yongie,” He heard a tiny voice call out his name, soft and quiet.

He looked down and saw Jungwoo looking up at him, reaching up to him with his little arms. Taeyong smiled, bending down to carry the boy in his arms.

“Hey there, Snoopy.” He said quietly.

Jungwoo buried his face in Taeyong’s chest.

“You missed me?” Taeyong asked, placing his lunch boxes back under his desk.

Jungwoo nodded.

Taeyong cooed, kissing his temple. “I missed you too.”

Jungwoo hummed inaudibly, a sound that Taeyong felt more than he heard. The sun was fully out and about now, filling up the Dream room with morning light. Students squealed and ran in the hallways. He heard the faint buzz of conversation between teachers and parents picking up. Cars rolling in to drop off more children.

He smiled at a couple who entered the room with their daughter. They grinned at him, waving as she zipped around the tables to play with Jaemin and the others. Taeyong waved back, mindful of the precious bundle of love he held in his arms.

“Snoopy, it’s time to greet the parents.” Taeyong said softly. “I have to put you down now.”

Jungwoo whined, halting Taeyong’s crouch back down.

Taeyong asked. “Together?”

A nod.

“Ok,” Taeyong smiled, stepping forward to greet the parents of the children of Dream room. “Together, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s _go_ , Yongie.” Donghyuck whined. 

Taeyong shook his head, smiling as he packed up his things for the day. The Dream room was mostly empty, save for Taeyong, his co-worker Doyoung and the few rascals that demanded to stick around.

The cubbyholes were empty, kindergarten chairs neatly arranged around tiny blue tables. The pink and blue walls were covered by the children’s art work for the day, watercolor still damp and glistening in the afternoon light. The toys were neatly tucked away in their boxes, and paints, brushes and paper stored in the closet behind Doyoung’s table. 

In the room’s corner, Mark, Renjun and Yukhei were hunched over with crayons and some paper. Doyoung sat beside them, sipping from a mug that proclaimed him the world’s best grandma.

“What are you drawing, Xuxi?” Mark asked.

“I’m drawing …” Yukhei’s tongue stuck out between his teeth, his eyebrows scrunched as he slaved over his masterpiece. “I’m drawing a lion!”

He showed his art work to Mark, who nodded approvingly.

Yukhei turned to their other companion. “What about you, Injun?”

“Moomin,” Renjun said simply.

“You always draw Moomin,” Yukhei pointed out.

Renjun frowned at him, unimpressed. “Then why did you ask?”

Doyoung and Taeyong’s eyes met. They smiled.

“Yongie!” Jaemin rushed into the room, eyes sparkling. “Yongie, look!”

Taeyong bent down to receive a handful of tiny flowers. He recognized them as the Baby’s Breath that decorated the school gardens.  “How did you get these, Nana?”

“The gardener noona gave them to me!” Jaemin announced.

Donghyuck came over, looking at the colorful array of petals in Taeyong’s hand. “She never lets me pick her flowers!” He sulked. “Why were you allowed?”

“She likes me more.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out.

“Charmer,” Taeyong teased, leaning to take a closer look at the flowers. “They’re pretty.”

“You’re prettier,” Jaemin immediately replied. 

“Kid’s going to grow up to be noona killer,” Doyoung called out, having watched the entire interaction from across the room.

Taeyong giggled at Jaemin’s adorable attempt at a wink. His facial muscles haven’t fully developed yet, so it was more like a slightly delayed blink than anything. Still -

 “Nana, you’re so cute,” Taeyong cooed, scooping him up underneath his armpits. Jaemin preened at the attention. “What’s it like being the most adorable boy in the whole world?”

“Hey!” Donghyuck objected.

“I don’t know, Yongie,” Jaemin answered cheekily. “What is it like?”

Doyoung snorted into his coffee.

“Ah,” Taeyong gasped, pretending to blush while Donghyuck made retching sounds. Mark’s nose scrunched as he colored in his pictures. Jaemin giggled proudly. Taeyong set him down, bopping his nose lightly. “You’re a dangerous one, Nana.”

“Let’s go home, Yongie.” Donghyuck repeated, tugging at Taeyong’s shirttails once more.

“Alright, alright.” Taeyong zipped up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, turning to look at the others across the room.

“We’re going now,” he informed Doyoung, who waved them off.

“Be careful,” Doyoung said, eyeing Mark’s art work. Mark sat next to Doyoung, face anxious as he awaited his teacher’s opinion. Renjun didn’t bother looking up from his paper. 

Taeyong grinned, opening the door for Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“It’s a total Monet, kid.” He heard Doyoung tell Mark as the door closed behind them.

“Got all your things?” Taeyong looked down at the two little boys. Jaemin nodded, enthusiastically surging forward to grab his hand. Taeyong reached down to take Donghyuck with his other hand and the three began making their way out of the school.

“Yongie, I’m hungry,” Donghyuck complained as soon as they left the building.

“Hungry,” Jaemin affirmed, looking up at Taeyong with hopeful eyes.

Taeyong laughed, nodding at the security who waved them past. “You two just want to see your Kun hyung, don’t you?”

“We want his food,” Donghyuck said, looking both ways before taking a step onto the road.

Jaemin nodded earnestly. “Mostly his food.”

Taeyong snorted, keeping both hands on two boys’ backs as he led them across the street. He noted Jaemin’s laces coming undone. “Make sure to tell your Kun hyung that,” he told them. “But, first, Na –“

He had squatted down to tie Jaemin’s laces when a foreign, insistent force barreled into him, knocking him off his feet. Taeyong hit the ground with an unattractive yelp, two childish voices crying out, startled.

“Yongie!” Jaemin wailed, clutching his arm. “Are you okay?”

“It’s okay, Nana. I’m fine– “Taeyong winced when another pair of hands, slender and long gripped his arm, pulling him up effectively.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” A flustered voice said. Taeyong dusted his hands off, and his bag was thrusted into his arms. He looked up in time to see the stranger, dark haired and slender, bolting away, huge gym bag bouncing on his back with every step. “I have to run!” he called back. “I’m sorry!”

“Rude,” Donghyuck fumed. He clutched the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, wide eyes glaring at the stranger’s disappearing figure. Taeyong slung an arm around him carefully, making sure the boy didn’t bolt after the ill-mannered guy. The stranger did seem to be in a hurry, dodging through the thick throng of university students coming in and out of the school gates. He was probably a student running late for his classes, or an athlete late to training, Taeyong surmised as the stranger finally disappeared from sight. _Still_ , he thought, a proper apology would have been nice.

“Yongie!” Taeyong turned around and saw Jaemin running back to him with tear filled eyes, Kun trailing after him with a worried expression. He was still wearing his pink apron.

“Yongie,” Jaemin cried, crashing into Taeyong’s arms. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Kun asked, skidding to a stop. He took Taeyong’s hands, turning them over to inspect for wounds. “Jaemin came into the shop crying because he said someone pushed you -?”

“He ran me over,” Taeyong sighed. “But it was an accident, he was late to something, I think.”

Kun hummed, checking his hands. “I think you’re alright. Didn’t break the skin or anything.”

He glanced at Jaemin, who was still tearfully wringing his hands. “Don’t scare me like that again, Nana.”

“He’s always been a bit dramatic,” Taeyong smiled, scooping Jaemin up in his arms. He allowed Kun to take his bag and watched as he took Donghyuck’s hand. Together, they begun to talk towards The Turnip Head.

“Well, he scared me.” Kun said, opening the door for Taeyong. “At peak hours too.”

_“Hey, Nana!”_

_“Hyuck, my little dude!”_

_“Nana, you’re so cute!”_

College students from every corner of The Turnip Head cooed at both Donghyuck and Jaemin, familiar with the two boys who had been running around the place since it first opened. Taeyong let Jaemin down with a smile, allowing him and Donghyuck rip around the place like the twin tornadoes that they were.

“They do love the attention,” Kun murmured, leading Taeyong to the kitchen.

“Hey, Yong,” Sicheng greeted him from behind the counter.

“Hey, Win,” Taeyong laughed, ruffling his hair as they passed him. “Keep an eye out on the two for me?”

“Sure thing,” Sicheng said good-naturedly. Taeyong looked around at the place. Jaemin was sitting on some college girl’s lap, making her and her friends giggle every other minute. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was sitting with some music students around the piano, jostling each other for a turn on the ivory keys. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Taeyong smiled.

The Turnip Head was something from a fairy tale. Kun’s store was the epitome of old, cozy and whimsical. Taeyong had seen the café before and after he had renovated the place, and knew better than anyone that the warm colored dry walls and pretty fairy lights had been a huge upgrade. Still, the age in place was evident in its worn hard wood floors, exposed wooden ceiling beams and old, beehive fireplace that Kun only ever lit during winter time. It was charming, though, furnished with mismatched, eclectic pieces that somehow harmonized together as a general picture.

“Tae,” He heard Kun’s voice speak up behind him. Kun gave him a funny look, pressing a cup of hot chocolate to his hands. “Are you ok? You look weird.”

“Thanks,” Taeyong snorted, taking a sip.

“Busy day?” Kun asked, soft features taking on that worried expression again.

“Same as usual,” Taeyong sighed. They moved together to the couch next to the door leading to the kitchen. “Tiring.”

“But worth it, huh?” Kun smiled, eyes fond as he watched Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“You know it,” Taeyong took another sip of his drink. “It’s really amazing, what you’ve done with the place.”

Kun didn’t reply, but the subtle flush that spread across his cheeks told Taeyong that he heard. They sat in silence for a while, content to let the sounds and smell of the café wash over them like a warm blanket. Jaemin and Donghyuck had taken to the counter, pestering Sicheng for some food.

Jaemin had taken to batting his pretty eyes at the now less-than-amused Sicheng while Donghyuck pulls at his pants, whining at the very highest pitch that his voice could go.

Which is to say, very, very high.

So Taeyong didn’t blame Sicheng for pointing at them, patience worn thin at the combined forces of Donghyuck and Jaemin’s obnoxiousness.

“Oh no,” Kun mumbled, shrinking into himself. Taeyong snickered.

“Kun hyungie!” Jaemin cheered, running up to them. “My favorite hyung!”

 “What do you want?” He groaned, voice muffled by his shirt sleeve.

Jaemin crawled into Kun’s lap, prying his form open.

“Do you love me, hyung?” He wheedled. “Don’t you love me?”

“No, go away,” Kun mumbled.

Taeyong was watching them above the rim of his cup when he felt someone sit beside him.

“Hyuck,” he said, surprised, as Donghyuck burrowed closer to him. “Hyuckie, are you okay?”

“M’okay,” the boy mumbled, fingers curling over his shirt.

Taeyong shifted, facing Donghyuck now. He wrapped an arm around his waist. “Are you tired?”

Donghyuck nodded, eyes fluttering shut. “M’tired.”

“I have to get you two home then,” Taeyong said.

“No,” Donghyuck’s eyes jerked open. “No, I don’t wanna.”

“But it’s getting late,” He pointed out.

“Don’t wanna go back.” Donghyuck pouted, snuggling closer.

“Oh, Hyuckie,” Taeyong’s heart ached as he pulled the boy towards him.

“Don’t wanna go,” Donghyuck repeated. “Wanna stay with you.”

It had been a year or so since Taeyong met Donghyuck. He had been _so_ ill-behaved, and while he certainly wasn’t the politest kid in the Dream room by far, Taeyong and Donghyuck had worked hard together to get to point where he was at now. It was a struggle to teach him so painstakingly during the day, and to cry into Kun’s tired shoulders on his way home, but it was so, so worth it.  

Taeyong held him. “If I promise to visit you this weekend, would you go home now?”

“Promise?” Donghyuck mumbled, arms winding around Taeyong’s neck.

“I promise, Hyuckie.” Taeyong repeated.

“M’kay,” Donghyuck buried his face into the crook of his neck. “It’s a promise.”

Taeyong held him for a couple of minutes, willing his heart to stop quaking. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Kun already looking at him. Kun blushed a bright red when their eyes met, turning to Jaemin who was sitting on his lap, busy stuffing his face with cake.

“I should get them home,” Taeyong said, careful not to move Donghyuck around too much.

“Alright,” Kun murmured. “You guys be careful.”

“We will,” Taeyong said, standing up.

Jaemin jumped to his feet automatically, cramming the last bits of the cake into his mouth.

“Time to go back,” Taeyong sighed.

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Taeil said, taking Donghyuck from his arms. “Have they eaten yet?”

“Yeah, they ate at Kun’s.” Taeyong watched as Donghyuck frowned in his sleep, as though he could feel that he wasn’t in Taeyong’s arms anymore. Jaemin sniffled beside him, arms still wrapped around his knees.

“Alright,” Taeil nodded, watching Jaemin, who didn’t make a move to let go of Taeyong’s legs.

“Nana,” Taeyong sighed, squatting down to hold Jaemin by his arms. “It’s time to go.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jaemin protested weakly, knowing full well by now how this went.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin,” Taeil said. “But Taeyong has to go home.”

“Why can’t I go home with him?” Jaemin looked at Taeil with wide, teary eyes.

Taeyong bit his lip, looking at Taeil worriedly.

“Because this is your home, Jaemin,” Taeil said, voice tight. “You belong here.”

“No, it’s not!” Jaemin stomped his foot.

“Nana …” Taeyong tried.

The boy stopped, looking at Taeyong.

“You’ll come visit, right?” Jaemin demanded. “You promised!”

“I will” Taeyong nodded solemnly.

Jaemin stared at him for a few minutes, eyes much too old, much too sad for such a young face. Taeyong kept his eyes on him unwaveringly. “I promise,” He repeated.

“Okay,” Jaemin finally nodded, chin wobbling.

“Now, can you go with Taeil hyung?” Taeyong pleaded.

Jaemin took one look at Taeil, back at Taeyong, before launching himself into Taeyong’s arms.

“You’ll come back,” Jaemin said, voice shaking. “You promised.”

Before Taeyong could speak, Jaemin tore away from him, barreling past Taeil into the building.

Taeil watched Jaemin go, still holding Donghyuck close to him.

“They’re good kids.” Taeyong said, softly.

“They are,” Taeil tore his eyes away from Jaemin to look at him in the eyes. “I just wish I could give them more; you know?”

“I know,” Taeyong nodded. Heart squeezing, because he knew. More than anyone.

“You’re doing your best, hyung. For them.”

Taeil looked at him, smiling sadly. “We both are.”

Donghyuck stirred in Taeil’s arm, mumbling something sleepily.

“I guess I should go in now,” Taeil said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Taeyong mumbled as Taeil stepped back into the warm light of the building, closing the door behind him. In the light of the night’s sky, the glittering nameplate seemed to twinkle in its place on the hardwood door. 

**_Young Hearts Children's Home._ **


	3. Chapter 3

“Everyone!” Taeyong clapped his hands, trying to get his kids’ attention.

No luck. It was difficult to get the Dream kids to quiet down on a regular day but with the promise of a fun and new activity, it was a near impossible feat.

“Look at my new shoes!” Chenle said proudly to Jisung, showing up his light-up sneakers.

“Yongie, Hyuck is being mean!” Mark wailed.

Donghyuck’s voice rose over the din. “No, I wasn’t! Yongie, Mark is lying!”

“Woos, look at me!” Yukhei shrieked. “Watch me, watch me!”

Taeyong gripped the waistband of his sweatpants until his knuckles turned white. It was the afternoon of the first dance lesson for the Dream room kids. Taeyong and Doyoung had changed their kids into their active wear, as well as themselves. They were now just waiting for the teachers to arrive. Taeyong really shouldn’t have allowed the children to nap for an extra twenty minutes after lunch. He had thought they would need the extra energy.

He had been mistaken.

“Okay –“ He was interrupted by the screams of Jaemin and Renjun who were passionately arguing over the best . . . lion robot?

“Blue!” Jaemin yelled.

“No, red!” Renjun screeched.

Taeyong opened his mouth, but a wailing Mark cut him off.

“Yongie! Make Hyuck stop!”

“I’m not doing anything, Yongie!”

“Okay, you two.” Doyoung spoke up, stern teaching voice activated. “Cut it out.”

“But-“

“I mean it, Donghyuck.” Doyoung said. His voice left no room for argument and Donghyuck knew it, pouting in defeat. Mark sniffled, shuffling closer to Jungwoo who had come to his side as soon as the first tears broke out. Yukhei hovered behind them, anxious for his favorite playmate’s attention.

“Yukhei, kid, can you tone it down a bit?” Doyoung asked him kindly. “I’m sure Mark and Jungwoo would be happy to listen to you even if you don’t yell.”

Yukhei nodded enthusiastically, ever the obedient kid.

Taeyong sighed, shoulders dropping in relief. Doyoung could always be counted to play the bad cop to his good cop, and vice versa. He gave him a grateful smile when their eyes met, and Doyoung smiled slightly, tipping his head towards him as though to say, _I got you_.

“Jaemin, Renjun,” Doyoung turned his attention to the last arguing pair. The two looked up to him with wide eyes, slight shoulders still tense from their zealous debate. Doyoung crossed his arms, “The Black lion is obviously the best.”

“ _What_?” Renjun bit out.

“No way!” Jaemin yelped, scandalized.

“Fight me.” Doyoung smirked. “You will lose.”

Taeyong stifled a laugh as Renjun and Jaemin charged at Doyoung, apparently united against a common enemy.

He looked over at the rest of his class. Donghyuck was talking to Chenle, Yeri and a few other kids. Jungwoo was cuddling into Mark, the two of them listening intently to Yukhei. Mark’s tears had dried up and he was giggling as Yukhei fell dramatically to the floor. He smiled, relieved. Yukhei could always be counted on to cheer up any of the other kids.

His smile disappeared, however, when his eyes strayed to a small boy sitting alone at the corner of the classroom.

“Jisung,” He called out.

Doyoung looked up.

The young boy looked startled and … frightened? He squirmed in his seat, fidgeting with his thumbs, shrinking more and more into himself as Taeyong walked towards him.

“Hey,” Taeyong sat next to Jisung.

“Hi,” Jisung mumbled. He peered up at Taeyong through his bangs. “Am – am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not.” Taeyong assured him. He was careful to keep a calm, kind smile on his face but the niggling worry at the back of his head about the latest addition to the Dream room grew as he noticed Jisung’s nails, bitten raw. His Dream kids were cheerful and friendly. Even Jungwoo, who was one of the shyest kids that Taeyong had ever met, had warmed up to Yukhei’s infectious enthusiasm. Though, of course, Jungwoo preferred to let his actions speak instead of his words.

But Jisung didn’t seem to want to talk or do _anything_ with the other kids. Even Yukhei had backed off after a couple of weeks.

“I’m so glad you joined us today, Jisung.” Taeyong said warmly. Jisung didn’t look up from where he was wringing his hands below the table. Taeyong looked over his head. Doyoung was watching them, an anxious knot between his eyebrows as he continued to argue good-naturedly with Jaemin and Renjun.

They exchanged a worried look.

“Aren’t you hot in that sweater, Jisung?” Taeyong tried again, a note of hesitation creeping into his voice. Jisung shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

Taeyong saw Doyoung move toward them for a split second, before deciding against it. Jaemin and Renjun had abandoned their debate (and Doyoung) in favor of a deep discussion on Steven Universe.

“Garnet is obviously the best,” Renjun said. Jaemin nodded along.  

“Yongie!” Yukhei called out from across the room. “Yongie, c’mere!”

Taeyong glanced back at Jisung, reluctant to leave the kid alone.

“Yong –“

“Why do you always call Yongie and not me?” Doyoung interrupted, standing up. He crossed the room in a couple of strides. He picked Yukhei up by his armpits. “Are you playing favorites, brat?”

Yukhei shrieked, “N-no! Yongie!”

“Say I’m your favorite!” Doyoung demanded, blowing a raspberry on Yukhei’s cheek.

“N-never!” Yukhei kicked his tiny legs out. The rest of the Dream kids ran up to them, always eager to participate in some roughhousing.  

“Me next! Me next!” Chenle tugged on Doyoung’s pants.

“What will you give me in return?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

Chenle beamed, “You’re my favorite, hyungie – ah!”

Doyoung scooped Chenle up, swinging both boys around with the ease of someone who works hard to stay fit. Taeyong could barely swing Yukhei around for a couple of minutes without getting tired. The Dream kids clamored for Doyoung’s attention, whining and pushing each other around, just shy of _too rough_.  

“I wanna go next!” Jaemin whined.

Taeyong caught Doyoung’s eyes as he gently placed Yukhei and Chenle back on the ground.

“Thank you,” He mouthed.

Doyoung shook his head, smiling as he picked Jaemin up next.

_I got you._

Taeyong turned back to Jisung. He was surprised to find the boy looking up at him. Jisung started when he realized he had been caught, averting his eyes back to his hands. Taeyong wondered, not for the first time, just what Jisung was thinking.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to start up a conversation once again when the door swung open, revealing two people.

“Really, Taeyong?” Seulgi grinned. “What a mad house you’re running here,”

“Nice to see you again too,” Taeyong laughed.

“Everyone,” Doyoung spoke to the children, who had all huddled behind him, staring up at the stranger with curious eyes. “What do we say?” He prompted.

“Welcome,” The Dream kids chorused.

“Hey guys,” One of the two spoke up. “Do you remember me?”

“Sensei!” Jaemin cheered, running forward and launching himself into Yuta’s arms.

“Hey little guy!” Yuta beamed.

Jaemin pulled away from his embrace, smiling brightly. “Hey big guy!”

Taeyong swooned. Jaemin’s naturally flirtatious personality meant that he could get attention from anyone in school – from students, to teachers and staff. But it was no secret that since the Dream kids participated in a beginners’ soccer camp a couple of months ago, Jaemin had been particularly attached to Mr. Nakamoto - to the point that Jaemin had been mistaken as Yuta’s son on more than one occasion.

He could see the similarities, sure, but whenever he could see Jaemin and Yuta smiling together, Taeyong couldn’t imagine that they weren’t of the same blood.

“So,” Yuta straightened up, arms still around Jaemin. “Everyone, this is Kang Seulgi.”

Seulgi waved at the children, smiling brightly.

“She is in charge of the university dance troupe.” Yuta announced. “And she has agreed to teach your dance class for the next few weeks.”

“Hello everyone,” Seulgi greeted the Dream kids. “As Mr. Nakamoto just said, I’m Seulgi and I will be your dance teacher. One of my students in the university dance troupe would actually be helping me and your Taeyongie with this class, but he unfortunately wouldn’t be able to make it today. Before we start, can we give Doyoung-oppa a round of applause for stepping in for today?”

“Doyoungie!” Chenle cheered, his high-pitched laughter rising above the kids’ enthusiastic applause.

Doyoung laughed off their lively cheer, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“I’m not much of a dancer, but I would do what I can.” He admitted.

“That’s the spirit!” Seulgi said. “You guys ready to dance?”  

“Yeah!” The Dream kids roared their consent, Yukhei leading the charge.

“Now, let’s start with a few basic warm-up exercises …”

“Taeyong,” He jumped, whirling around to see Yuta smiling at him.

“Hey,” Taeyong smiled, pressing a hand against his heart. “You startled me.”

“Sorry,” Yuta snickered. “You’ve always been a bit jumpy.”

“If you’d known that, why did you sneak up on me?”

“You give the best reactions,” Yuta teased.

Taeyong snorted, “Shut up.”

“Well done, kid!” Seulgi praised Donghyuck who had elbowed his way to the front of the class. Donghyuck preened at praise, sticking his tongue out at Jaemin’s pout.

“How have you been, Tae?” Yuta asked.

“Fine,” Taeyong sighed. “A little tired.”

Yuta nodded understandingly. “You should get more rest. Are you sure you want –“

“I’m sure,” Taeyong said firmly. “I made a promise.”

Donghyuck and Jaemin stood in front of the class now, trying desperately to out-dance each other. Yukhei bounced around beside them, movements brash and excitable, narrowly missing Jungwoo with his flapping limbs.

Taeyong looked at Yuta, who watched him with unreadable eyes.

“What?” He asked.

Yuta shook his head, turning to look at the children. “I was just thinking …”

“Really?” Taeyong smiled. “That’s terrifying.”

“Hey,” Yuta laughed.

Together, they watched the kids try and clumsily copy Seulgi’s movements. Doyoung stood at the edge of the group, dancing smoothly despite constantly being a beat behind.

“They’re lucky to have you,” Yuta said.

Taeyong hummed.

“Jaemin never stops talking about you, you know?”

“ _Really_ ,” Taeyong snorted, disbelievingly. “You should hear him talk about you.”

“It’s always, Yuta this or Senpai that,” He turned towards the group where Jaemin had taken to dancing around Mark, who shifted away from him uncomfortably.

His smile was so, so bright.

“Have you given –“

“I have.”

“And?” Taeyong asked, delicately.   

“I don’t know,” Yuta sighed. “I’m not ready for it, Tae.”

“He adores you,” Taeyong pointed out.

“I’m not ready. I don’t think my life would ever be ready for it.”

Taeyong kept quiet, taking the tension around Yuta’s eyes as a sign to stop prying. They watched the rest of class for a couple of minutes in apprehensive silence.

“I heard you’re getting a new kid,” Yuta said after a few minutes, lightly.

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded. “They never seem to stop coming.”

“They’ll adore you.” Yuta said, confidently.

He laughed. “Thanks,”

They stood together with bated breaths as the awkwardness hung in the air like a heavy mantle.

“I … I should get going,” Yuta said hesitantly.

Taeyong nodded, resolutely keeping his eyes on his class.

“Yeah, uh,” He scuffed his toes on the carpet. “So … see you around?”

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to him first?”

Yuta shook his head. “Kid has had enough goodbyes at this point.”

Taeyong tore his eyes away from Seulgi attempting to teach Doyoung a swiveling hip movement, and watched Yuta walk towards the door.

Yuta had placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it when -

“Oh, are you going now, Mr. Nakamoto?” Seulgi called out.

Taeyong winced, chancing a look at the class. The room was dead quiet. Jaemin’s face was, for once, devoid of a smile. Donghyuck looked between him and Yuta worriedly.

Yuta cracked a hesitant smile, “Y-yeah,”

“Alright,” Seulgi smiled, oblivious. “Everybody say, ‘Goodbye Mr. Nakamoto!”

“Goodbye Mr. Nakamoto!” They chorused.

Doyoung and Taeyong looked at each other.

Jaemin exhaled, looking away.

“Goodbye,” He mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T This chapter is not beta-read, I apologize. Please comment down below if you're curious about anything or anyone in this story. Suggestions and prompts are all considered and appreciated. Thanks for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by my lovely lyn, user[ lovebelts ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebelts). 
> 
> a self-indulgent fic powered by 100% uwu. 
> 
>  
> 
> [come yell at me](https://twitter.com/mintaecheol)  
> [go yell at lyn](https://twitter.com/jonghvyn)


End file.
